Midnight Kisses
by TheatreOfDreams
Summary: H-Hi,I'm Derek," I stuttered. I waited for a laugh but her red lips just pulled up into a smile so entracing... "Hello, my name is Casey Cullen." Could it be a Dasey? R&R!
1. Prolouge

**_Prolouge.._**

"Ohh Casey, we're going to miss you so much." My sister Alice whined, throwing her tiny arms around me. We were saying our goodbyes, though when you're a vampire a goodbye is more of a see you later. I, along with my brother Edward, were moving to Canada. London, Ontario to be specific. We'd both enrolled in high school and were going to start our lives anew there. Now wasn't the time for explanations, though they hardly needed one. They all new why we were leaving, we just didn't talk about it. Well at least not now.

I looked down at Alice; the rest of our family had gone inside. She'd straggled behind, clearly the most hurt by our decision. I felt the worst for having to leave behind Alice… I loved her so much. She was more of a sister than anyone could ask for. So I put on a brave face and said, "It'll be ok Alice; you can visit me any time you like. You know that, and I'll call all the time."

She returned my smile, her fangs just visible at the corners of her mouth. "I know."

"Good bye Alice."

"Bye Case." Without another word I turned toward the silver Volvo, and turned away from the last 60 years of my life. It was indeed time for a fresh start.

**

"Derek! Pay attention!" My head snapped up, it was Mr. Green who'd spoken. Why did he always pick on me? I was obviously not the only one who day dreamed in his class. Who gave a crap about history anyways?

Looking down at the blank piece of loose-leaf that I was supposed to be taking notes on, I saw that I'd doodled babe raider, in her new v. 2 suit. I grinned to myself as I saw that I'd drawn her boobs a little bit bigger than they actually were. If only girls like that existed...

Just then the bell rang, signaling the end of this lame class, actually it was the end of this lame day. Students around me packed up there books and chatted idly. Some hurrying right out and some dawdling all the way. I was on my own way out when the teacher called me out. "Hey Derek, could you come here for a second?" I spun around in the door way, hoping I wasn't failing or stuck in some lame detention.

"What's up Green?"

"First that's Mr. Green to you. Secondly we're getting a new student tomorrow. I was wondering if you'd be willing to show her around? You seem to be… very good with people and well… when we met yesterday she seemed a little on the shy side. Maybe you could make her feel welcome here?" He looked at me hopefully.

"Sure, why not." The only reason I'd agreed was because of the "her." First dibs here were always good.

"Great. Ummm… Alright well her locker number is 412. Meet her there at 8:15 tomorrow." He smiled at me, knowing I was not liking the prospect of coming early. If this was his form of punishment, then he needed serious help. He seemed to have factored out raging teenage hormones and if she turned out to be hot well… well then it'd all be worth it. I walked out the door thinking of babe raider standing in front of locker 412. Boy was I in for a big surprise.

* * *

**A/N: So that's just the prolouge. Obviously the chapters won't be that short. BlushingBeauty17‏ wanted a twi/LWD cross so here is my try =) Hope you guys like it. Review review review!3**


	2. Run, Run Far Away

"T.J.S. High." I let the name of the school roll off my tongue and breathed in the scents that surrounded it. Breathing through my nose felt nice; generally I never did in order to block out the human scent. It looked just like any other high school; square, brick, painted a horrid shade of a once good color. The scent of young humans, paid landscaping, and sweat hung in the air, and clung to my nostrils. Despite the obscene average-ness of the place I couldn't help but sense that I would find something beyond any of my dull expectations here. At that point Edward came up behind me.

"Let's find out, shall we?" He smiled and held out his hand to me. As I took it I thought that this was really the first moment of our new lives.

We entered the school, hands still linked and smiles placed on our faces, at around 8 am. We'd wanted to be early so we could stock our lockers, and well we had nothing else to do. When we'd finished with out lockers I turned to Edward. "So tell me why Mr. Green insisted on having someone show us around?"

Edward laughed lightly; he knew that I found this very amusing. "He wanted to get back at a student, who happens to be a lady killer. He assumed we were together, so he wants to show this "Derek" what he can't have."

Despite the fact that this was the 56th time I'd heard this story, I laughed out loud. "Well he was right about one thing, he definitely can't have me. Should we play along?"

"Casey…" Edward was never up for any fun.

"Come on Eddy, it'll be fun. Oh! And then at the end we can introduce ourselves with the same last names! He'll think we're married!" I laughed out loud again, and the overachievers who'd come early turned to look at me. And they didn't look away. I sighed and decided to ignore them, humans were always the same.

"You're drawing attention." Edward chuckled.

"I'll give them a show if you don't agree to play along with me," I joked.

"Fine," he caved, cracking me one of his lop-sided grins. "We just have to tell him the truth at the end."

"Okkayyy," I whined. He never stops in his plight to dampen the party.

"Nope, I'm just an ol' grudge," he said, using a disturbingly convincing southern accent. I tapped him lightly on the shoulder while shaking my head.

"He's here." Edward whispered, his breathe tickling my ear and forcing a giggle out of my mouth. He chortled too. "And he's imagining you in the babe raider gear." I shook my head at Edward and then turned to face Derek. He _was_ a very handsome boy. His wavy brown hair was a bit long and fell loosely onto his forehead, creating a sort of rebellious look. He wore a plain leather jacket in which his hands were lazily placed. He had nice brown eyes that kind of reminded me of my own, prior to the change. He smiled at me as he spotted the '412' just over my right shoulder. Oh yes he was definitely a lady killer. Too bad I was already dead.

**

The girl in front of the locker turned towards me, and I suddenly felt as if god had answered my prayer for a girl like babe raider. She appeared to hold herself with poise, like she was content with herself. And she was definitely gorgeous, with long flowing brown hair, a bulbous chest and large golden eyes. Her sweater dress showed off long, pale legs that appeared to be carved from stone. Her red lips stood out against her pale skin and I knew that anyone, including me, would die just for a kiss from those lips.

There was a laugh from the boy beside her just when I thought that. That is also when I noticed there linked hands. I could literally feel my heart break with disappointment right then and there. Well at least I get to show her around. I walked right up to her, and held out my hand. "H-Hi, I'm Derek," I stuttered. I waited for a laugh but her red lips just pulled up into a smile so entracing...

"Hello, my name is Casey Cullen," she answered back. Her voice was like sugar melting off of her tongue. I swore if I would have opened my mouth I could've tasted it.

"I'm supposed to show you around." I tried to return her smile, but it felt weird.

"Do you mind if Edward comes with us? I mean he's new here to." So he was an Edward. I had no idea if that thought had any meaning, but it was there.

"S—sure." I was really losing it here. I really had to get out as soon as possible before I embarrassed myself completely. "Well let's go this way first," I could feel sweat trickling down my temple, I walked a little faster. "So these are the stairs, they go up to the... to the umm… to the English and math classrooms." I stopped here; you could pretty much point out the whole school from this spot. "So there's the… the gyms. That way is classes 1-15, and that way is classes 15-30." I was swinging my hand around like an idiot, pointing. I had to wrap this up. "So that's pretty much it. I'll see ya around Casey." With that I walked away. I could see Mr. Green with his head poked out his classroom, laughing. I just kept walking; I was going to skip class today.

* * *

**A/N: Again a little short but the chapters will grow with the story... Review pwease! thx =)**


	3. A Nice Day

_A nice day..._

* * *

After Derek skittered off, my first day was like every other first day I've had. It went something like this. Edward and I kept to ourselves as usual, and most of the students stayed away. Though there was the odd one that had enough courage to speak to us. In those cases we'd simply turn down any offer, as polite as possible, and walk away. The girls whispered and giggled about Edward, and the boys talked about me and my parts. At lunch time we pretended to go home, but instead went for a walk.

"Did you smell that Derek kid this morning?" Edward had said, in the middle of the walk.

"No, you know I don't breathe through my nose unless I'm alone." I answered, he should know this.

"Why _do_ you do that?" He asked, giving me a wondrous look.

"I don't want the temptation…" _or the possibility of finding someone like your Bella_, I added in my mind. Edward looked to the sky as soon as I thought this, indicating that he'd read my mind. It really did hurt me too see Edward this way, he just couldn't forgive himself. He'd killed his only love, Bella, in the early days of their friendship. He'd never even gotten the chance to tell her the truth; that he loved her. The last thing she'd whispered into his ear was that she loved him, and that she wanted him to keep living. That was exactly one year ago, and now that the investigation of her death was over, he'd finally begun to start over. Coincidentally that was around the same time of my incident, so we decided to leave together. And there we were, setting up our new house, and our new life.

"So you checked out the neighbors and everything?" I asked, hanging up my clothes in the spare bedroom made walk-in closet.

"Yep." He answered, a grin creeping onto his face.

"What's up?" I asked, finishing with the clothes.

"What do you mean?" He looked at me, the grin never leaving his face.

"I mean what are you grinning at?" I asked, annoyed. He obviously knew what I'd meant.

"It's just a nice day." He answered, still grinning.

"Right." I said skeptically. We worked in silence for a few more minutes, his grin irking me the whole time. I was a very curious girl. At one point he chuckled, and that did it. "Okay, spit it out!" I yelled, exasperated. He just laughed louder. "Edward." I said, coming up to him. "Tell me now or… Or the shirt gets it." I snatched up his favorite shirt, a naughty smirk on my face as I played around with one of the buttons.

"You wouldn't." He said, appalled. It was my turn to laugh.

"Oh I would." I began pulling out a thread slowly.

"Ok, ok. Just put it down," He said worriedly. I tossed it to him.

"Now tell me." I said, still laughing at his absurd worry for a shirt. Like come on.

"It's the boy across the street," he started, putting his shirt away. "I'm listening to his thoughts."

"And…"

"He's just funny." Edward stated. He was taunting me, so I changed tactics.

"Who is it?"

"It's the boy from this morning."

"Derek?"

"Yep."

"So what's he thinking?" I asked.

Edward smirked. "It's a nice day."

**

I couldn't believe my luck. I was simply ecstatic. The girl from this morning, Casey, appeared to be moving in across the street. That boy was skittering around with her, but I wasn't too worried about him. When I'd asked Sam about her in a text this morning he'd said that they were siblings, which made my stomach scream much louder than expected. Of course no one was home to see me squirm at the force of the feeling.

At this point everyone was home; George, Nora, Lizzie and Edwin, and Marti. Though only George and Nora were downstairs, even then they were in the kitchen, so I was alone enough. But I could still here their chatter.

"Did you see who's moving in across the street?" George asked. I could hear him munching on something.

"Kind of, it looked like two teenagers. Maybe Derek's age or a year older. How they can afford a house on there own is beyond me, but there definitely weren't any adults there." She sounded like the classic gossiping neighbor, making me smile. "Maybe we should ask Derek if he saw them at school." Nora offered. _Great._

"Hey Derek," George called form the kitchen.

"What?" I acted oblivious.

"Did you get any new kids at school today?" He asked, trying to hide his curiosity.

"Yeah, why?" I said nonchalantly.

"Because I think they are moving in across the street." _Well no kidding._

"Oh," was all I said. Just then Casey pranced out of the house across the street. Her long wavy hair billowing in the wind, making my breath stick and my heart flutter. I followed her with my eyes, watching her long legs move to the SUV parked in the driveway, and back into her house. She really was gorgeous, and I really did want her, very badly. I watched her and Edward unpack the car until it was empty. I waited for about half an hour for her to come out again, but she never did. So I, feeling more glum than I should've been, stood up to go upstairs. Only then did I see her peering out of her window. My eyes fixed on her, not caring that she probably saw me staring. Her lush red lips pulled upwards in a sloppy smile, and for a moment I was sure she'd winked. And then her blinds were shut and she was gone. Life around here was definitely about to get interesting.

* * *

**A/N: So I finally got something done, gahh I've been so busy. Well what do ya think? =) Reviews are love!**


	4. Confused

**Confused?**

"Trust me," I said turning, "you don't want to go anywhere with me." I was trying a change of strategy, since a simple 'no' wouldn't satisfy him. This was the fourth time he'd asked me out in one day and I still had last period to go. Though if I told the truth I'd say that I wasn't annoyed as much as I put out. I'd admit that it was kind of cute, in a sort of guilty pleasure way. But then again if I told the truth everyone would know what I was, and we couldn't have that, could we? And when he sulked off down the hall, I couldn't help but give in to the smile that pulled at the edges of my lips. I could dream about high school romances, couldn't I? After all there's no harm in a thought. Unless your brother could read your mind…

"Somebody has a crush," he said, coming up behind me.

"I do not." I argued, absurdly embarrassed.

"Oh you so do."

"Do not." I turned to walk toward my next class, he kept up.

"What I don't get…" he continued, ignoring my protests, "is the attraction. He's definitely not your type."

"Since when do I have a 'type'." I was offended.

"I don't know…" He smirked. "Must be the new town air," he mocked.

"It's all in your head, Edward." I said, annoyed further.

"Well it came from yours." With that he sauntered off, leaving me wondering why on earth I let him come here with me, and in no mood to finish off the day.

**

_Rinnggg._ "And there goes the bell. She's not coming Derek."

"Huh?" I said, tugging my eyes away from the only empty seat in the class. I turned toward Sam; who sat beside me.

"I said she's not coming, give it up." Sam said bluntly. He then shook his head, as if I was dancing on my desk naked.

"And I care… why?" This was probably a weightless attempt, but I had to try.

"Derek, you've asked her out four times today."

"So…?"

"I don't get why you just don't give up, the Derek I know wouldn't keep humiliating himself like this. Its starting to get beyond the point of amusement, It's almost dare I say… pitiful." He then chuckled to himself like he was my grandfather. He continued to laugh as he turned toward the front.

"Get out." I muttered, sliding down in my seat. That was really the only thing I could say; because I had no idea just why I _was_ humiliating myself. All I knew is that there was something so very… appealing about this girl. I couldn't just let her go; I wanted to know more. Who she was, where she came from… and most of all why I wouldn't want to go anywhere with her? I stopped the thought train right there; I was starting to think like a chick… What the hell was with me? She'd been here what? Two days? And I was already going crazy. I hoped this wasn't one of those things where you do the switcharoo thing; where the shoes on the other foot and such. Just because I got a lot of girls didn't mean I deserved to become one. No. I wasn't becoming one… There was still something in my pants for reassurance on that one. I would not let this... reversal of fortune get to me, no way. I would get her, and be done with it.

**

Edward pranced through our new doorway, wearing a smirk that I wanted to slap right off his face. "Derek's quite smitten with you."

"He'll get over it." I said, though I wished he wouldn't. I knew it was wrong but I just couldn't deny myself the pleasure of the thought.

"So where were you last period? I waited at the car for you." He said, dropping the subject.

"No you didn't."

"Okay I didn't, but where were you?"

He read my thought before I could say it aloud.

"You went to meet Alice already? We've been gone two days and you already went to see her."

"She's having a hard time adjusting. We're not just sisters we were - are - best friends Edward."

"So everyday your going to be run all that way to see her?" He sounded skeptical.

_If that's what it takes to keep our friendship. It's a big change for everyone Edward, not just us, _I thought.

"I have a headache." He stated, and in a swift motion he was at the hall entrance.

"Vampires don't get headaches." I said, looking up from my book for the first time.

"It's a miracle." He scoffed, walking out. I let him go and put my book down, letting my mind wander freely. Eventually, though I didn't want to, I began thinking about the conversation I had had with Alice. "So who's the brown haired cutie?" She'd asked. I'd assumed, since he'd been so amused by Derek that Edward had informed her, but based on our last conversation, I doubted that. That meant she must've seen something. The question that really got to me was if I even _wanted_ to know what she saw, if she had in fact seen something. Maybe she'd just seen us being friends or something? That was okay wasn't it? And then I remembered the last time I was friends with someone I wasn't supposed to be friends with. But that was different… right?

* * *

**A/N: Okay so I know that I haven't updated in like forever? right? well I'm really sorry.. I'm pretty busy with school n' such but I got a review the other day and I was like okay, I HAVE to get something up. and I did! Woo hoo! xD I'll get a bunch over the break though to! promise! Lots of love! review! please! they make me smile =)**


	5. What the Hell?

**What the Hell?**

…_as he sings the song of the younger world… _I closed 'The Call of the Wild' and tossed it on the table. I wasn't really a big fan of the book but we were reading in English so I decided to give it another try. I mean I had all the time in the world anyway. Speaking of time, I lifted my head to check the clock. It read 1:16 am. Edward was still pouting in his room, or rather 'nursing his headache.' Sometimes he could be such a baby.

"Edward." I said. There was no answer. I knew he'd heard me, he was just being Edward. "Edward give it up." I said, entering his bedroom.

"Give what up?" He said seriously, not even bothering to hide the saddened look on his face. I was perched on his bed in a moment.

"Edward come on. You're no fun when you're upset. Let's do something." A sly smile crept upon my face as I pictured the different things that we could do tonight.

Edward simply shook his head. "Not tonight Casey. I want to be alone."

"Oh come on Edward!" I exasperated. "We've been here several days and all you've done is sulk." Edward looked to the window that was inlaid on the far wall of his room. "At least come hunting with me." I pleaded.

"Can't you just leave me alone?" He said, a slight touch of anger filtering into his tone.

"Fine." I said angrily, giving him his wish and leaving him alone.

In seconds I was slipping my shoes on and closing the door to our nice, little, new home. Breathing in the crisp, October air felt good.

_Why did Edward have to be such a bore?_ I thought, beginning to cross the street slowly; no need to rush. I thought moving here was going to be different than the insufferable silence that had coated my final days at the Cullen mansion. Guess not. Alice would've come with me. I kicked a stone angrily as I stepped onto the sidewalk and continued on between Derek's and his neighbor's house toward the forest.

The woods here were a lot different from the forests of Forks, Washington. In Forks the forests were all green, and all moisture. The woods here were more like something you'd see in Bambi or Snow White. Broad, dark brown trunks capped with big, leafy canopies; it was like a scene right out of one of those movies. Deciduous trees stood in a hard line, making the border to the woods clear. The leaves were an array of reds, oranges, yellows, and browns, making the sight quite beautiful. I could pick out various squirrels and birds that rested among their leaves.

Taking in a deep breath, I let the onslaught of natural scents cleanse my body. I easily identified the scent of a deer nearby and entered the forest. As soon as its leaves enclosed me, I shot easterly; the direction of the deer.

_Meanwhile…_

"Ya!" I cheered quietly; Canada had just scored in its playoff game against Russia. We were winning by 2 with ten minutes left. I had the volume at a miniscule level of five; Nora and George were sleeping, and I was supposed to be as well. I leaned back in my chair, content as they cut to commercial. If we won it would be a nice ending to my otherwise disastrous day. I mean who gets rejected more than twice in a day? I shook my head, glancing at her house through our bay window.

There was a dark shape walking down the steps of the house. I blinked, thinking I was seeing things. The silhouette was still there, and it was beginning to cross the street. I got out of my chair and moved closer to the window. Was that…? It was. It was Casey, and she was coming toward my house. Was she coming to see me? Was she coming to say that she wanted me? Would my midnight fantasies come true? I watched her excitedly from my window.

She continued to walk, kicking a rock on her way onto the sidewalk. I watched her with growing excitement as she came closer to my front door.

My heart took a mighty sink when she kept on walking between mine and Emily's houses. Where was she going? All the possibilities floated in my mind and compelled me toward the door. I pulled on my runners, throwing on my leather jacket. I opened my door silently in a skilled fashion; I'd snuck out enough times to know what I was doing. My feet pulled me around the side of my house quietly and I caught a quick sight of her brown hair as she disappeared into the woods. _What the hell?_ I thought. I half hurried toward the woods and ducked behind a tree. Thoughts of secret lovers tortured me and I peered around the side of my tree. She was no where in sight.

I ran further into the forest, but I still couldn't see her. Looking down, footprints veered sharply off to the right by my feet. Something pushed me to follow them and I did, at first jogging, and then full on running. After a few minutes I stopped, and placing my hands on my knees, I took a breather. _What the hell was I doing? _I looked up, taking one last look for her. I say a dark hump sunken in the snow ahead of me. "Casey!?" I yelled in panic, sprinting to the heap without thinking. "Casey!?"

Looking down, I saw that the shape was but a dead deer. My heart fluttered with relief. _I'm such an idiot, _I thought. Taking a closer look at the deer I noticed that its throat had been ripped out. For the third time in the hour I thought _What the hell? _Suddenly I heard faint around worriedly I began to sweat; what if it was a wolf? Thoughts of a large, hungry pack of wolves was enough to have my knees shaking. "Casey?!" I called, one last time. There was no answer. _That's it, _I thought, and I began to run back the way I'd come, seriously spooked.

_Meanwhile…_

I dropped the deer, licking the blood from my lips. With fresh blood pumping in my veins I felt good; energized. _Pat, pat, pat… _I froze. Someone was coming. I darted behind a tree, poking my head around slightly so I could watch who it was.

After a Couple of seconds none other than Derek Venturi appeared through the trees. _Oh Go—_and then it hit me. A scent so mouth watering, so indescribably delicious… My mind lost its reason and my eyes focused in on Derek's bulky silhouette. I took a step toward him, planning his death and then, somehow, my resolve wandered in. I turned around and ran, against all my nature, I ran. He called my name but of course I didn't turn, I had to get away before I killed him.

* * *

**A/N: And we complicate things further =) Updates will be coming alot faster since I now have a detailed outline . Wht do you think ? I wrote this while eating Salt and Vinegar chps, FTW! 3**


	6. Thrilled

_Let's all just defy Edward._

_Bang! _I slammed the recently painted door of our new home. My mind was spinning, and if it wasn't permanently still, I'm sure my heart would've been pounding. _What had just happened? _I replayed the scene in my mind as I walked over to the couch. Hunger still burned in my throat, making me stumble. I was in the woods, and then someone was coming… it'd been Derek and then it sort of all went blank. All I could recall from then till now was that intoxicating, lush… Poison began to seep through my cheeks and settled in the bottom of my mouth. I pushed the scent out of my mind; it was too risky to tempt myself.

What I needed to do was find Edward. He'd know what to do. Keeping my breathing cut off in fear of tasting even a whiff of that sweet aroma on my tongue, I searched the house quickly, but he wasn't there. "Edward?" I said aloud, wondering if he was simply hiding from me; possibly pouting from our little fight. There was no answer. _Great. _I plopped back down on the couch, sighing. _Now what do I do?_ I thought. I pulled my legs up into a cross legged position; a nervous habit I'd never left behind when I moved from human to vampire.

Almost immediately I decided to solve the problem the way I'd always done since I could remember, lay out the facts and find the best possible, logical solution. What really was the problem anyway? I could just, avoid him. Switch my schedule around… I could do it, couldn't I? Thinking about hurt in an unexpected way. I never really realized until that moment in time how much I did want that sweet high school romance with him. It was weird and discerning, but it also gave me sort of a little thrill. Having a crush, even if it was a little one, felt good somehow. It was good to know that the feeling was still there. But if I didn't want to let go of this impossible fantasy, then what was I to do?

At that moment, with perfect timing, Edward waltzed through the front door.

"Edw—'' I started to say, but he cut me off.

"Stay away from him Casey. I'm telling you right now. Stay away. We can even move if you'd like."With that he brushed past me quickly and disappeared behind his door. My heart strings tugged painfully at the idea of moving. _Well that was helpful, _I thought. Then it came to me. Why can't I just do what I did before? Why can't I just hold my breath like I always did? Of course. I was worrying over nothing. See Edward, I thought, no need for drastic measures. He didn't answer, but I swear I heard him scoff quietly in the other room.

**

"Okay boys, how about we make this an awesome Friday night?" I said, throwing my arms around both Sam and Ralph. It was Friday morning, and the bell would ring soon, but I had to get some sort of plans in.

"Sorry Derek," Sam said, pulling my arm off of him. "I've got a date tonight, with Kendra." He raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"Done that," I said. "Not that good. Come on Sam." I put my arm back on him.

"No way." He said, dropping my arm and making a right down the next hallway.

"Okay then," I said, shrugging it off. "It'll be just us then Ralph. Wanna hit some good bars?" I pulled out two fake ID's and showed them to him.

"Sorry Derek, me and Amanda have date night." He took my arm down and turned down the next left hallway. _Great,_ I thought, walking to class. This just wasn't cool, since when was I the one without a girl? And since when did the guys ditch me for girls? _Since you did it to them, _my conscious was saying. _Oh shut up conscious. _Now I was talking to myself. What the hell was wrong with me?

I walked into class, and my eyes automatically locked onto the girl that sat in the front corner of the room. Seeing her this time wasn't quite the same as the other times though… along with the explicit excitement that I always got with seeing her, I was a little spooked. Where had she gone in the forest? And did she really kill the deer? She can't have, right?

"Derek what's wrong with you? Get to your seat." The teacher snapped. I realized that I'd been standing in the middle of class just staring at her. Whoa, I really was going crazy.

It wasn't until lunch that I saw her again; she was in the cafeteria with her brother Edward. Nobody sat in the cafeteria anymore; if you ate there you were considered weird, or just a loser. But there they were, sitting at the back table. It was like they wanted to be ignored. At that moment Edward smirked, and then he frowned, and then he just got up and left her sitting there. I don't know what gave me the courage to do it but I went over there and I sat down and I took his seat. "Hey." I said. Her eyes seemed to be doing something funny; they were bugging out a little. I shrugged it off.

"Hey," she said back.

"Did you go into the forest last night?" I blurted after a couple, tense seconds.

"No. Why?" She said, as though I was being absurd, which I sort of was, but I also swore she hesitated just a little.

"Oh… uh no reason I just thought I saw… no never mind." There was nothing else to say, so I got up to leave. A few steps was as far as I got.

"Derek wait." She called. I turned, feeling elated that she had something to say to me. Raising my eyebrows at her, I waited for what she was going to say next. "What are you doing tonight?" she said, smiling a little. Had my ears had heard her correctly.

"N—nothing." I stuttered, excitement bubbling up inside of me. "Hopefully going on a date with you?" I added hastily, regaining some of my old charm.

"Pick me up at seven." She turned back to her food. I just about skipped out of the cafeteria I was so thrilled. At that point in time, doing what I just did felt like the best thing I'd ever done in my life.

* * *

**A/N: Like? I hope so . :p**


	7. The Test

"I can't believe you just did that." Edward whispered angrily, reclaiming his seat in the cafeteria.

"Did what? Sorry I don't agree with you Edward. You're not always right."

"I _am _right on this Casey. I'm telling you; don't let it go on any further. If you stop it now, there's still a chance."

"Well I don't want to stop." I said, tensing up a little as the words tumbled out. Some of the people in the cafeteria were turning to look at us.

"You have to." He whispered sternly.

"I don't have to do what you want me to. If everyone did what you thought we should do we'd all be corrupting innocent people and slaughtering our best-friends." That was a low blow, but I was just so frustrated with Edward and his 'I'm so wise, I know everything' attitude.

Edward winced. "Yeah well maybe you should look in the mirror. If we all acted like you did and basically betrayed our families, we'd all be selfish whores." He countered, glaring.

I opened my mouth, and then closed it again. _That hurt_, I thought. Edward's face softened a little as we both endured our own private pain.

"All it takes is once Casey. Just once. You think you've got it… and then you push it too far and there's no way to stop… no way to go back and fix the horrible mistake you've just made…" Edward looked at the grungy ceiling, hurt permanently etched in his features.

"I'm Sorry Edward," I said, trying to be as sympathetic as possible. "But I really think I should go for this." He just nodded, shrugged, and walked away. I sighed, and noticed that the kids had gone back to their lunches, oblivious.

I sat in our bathroom that evening, wrapping my hair around my curling iron aimlessly. My hair was already done and I didn't need makeup. I decided to wear a nice dress, but casual since I didn't know where he was taking me. I felt like I was fifteen again, really. I had the butterflies and even a little bit of the nervousness.

...

"Remember to pay for her!" Marti said sternly to me, looking as serious as ever. I smiled,

"Don't worry Marti, I know how to take a girl on a date."

"Derek see if you can find out why she's not living with her parents!" Edwin said, Lizzie agreed. _Man those two are nosy._

"You be nice to that girl!" Nora called form the kitchen. Okay, I'd had enough ridicule.

"That's it, I'm leaving!" I threw on my signature leather jacket, re-messing up my hair as I got out of that crazy home.

_..._

_Ding-donnngg_

"Casey... please don't do this." Edward gave me a pleading look. Turning away from his sorry eyes, I swung open the door to reveal much less sorry eyes.

"Hey Derek!: I said, smiling widely. His eyes bugged out out a little, and he stuttered on his hello. I guess I wasn't the only nervous one.

We pulled up to a quaint little restaurant called 'Paula's'.

"Do you like Italian?" Derek asked, grinning as he hopped out of his car.

"You could say that." My lips couldn't help but pull into a smile as a distant, but prominant memory involving a Paul and a very fun summer.

"Great." We weren't seated soon enough, and I was having a pretty good evening by the point it was time to order some arbitrary dish off of the menu. The server walked off briskly and we were left to entertain ourselves, which I was more than okay with.

"So..." Derek started, "What brings you to this lovely little town of ours?" He could not have asked a worse question.

"Well my family and I had a few... uncompromising differences. It just worked better for Edward and I to come here."

"So you were sent here by your parents? Well that kinda sucks." He said, looking a little sympathetic.

"Not as much as you'd think." I said, smirking. His eyebrows raised suggestively and a giggle escaped my lips.

"So what did you do that was bad enough to get a sweet girl like you shipped off here?" He pushed, looking devious.

"I don't know if you could handle that information, you'll have to pass the test."

"What test?" He looked a little worried, which made it all the more fun.

"Well that's the thing... you don't know what the test is." I grinned.

"That's not fair."

"Well I just don't go spilling my dark secrets to just anyone."

"Well I'm not just anyone." He said, looking me in the eye as he picked a fry off of the plate our server has just set down. For some reason I agreed with him.. he couldn't be just anyone. The rest of the night continued with lots of laughing and flirting, which was a lot more fun than I remembered. I almost felt normal for once, and he didn't even ask why I barely touched my food. I really did have a crush on him, and if he asked me on another night like this. I don't think I was able to say no to him.

At the end of the drive he parked his car in his driveway and walked me back to my door, like a gentleman. Which I really didn't expect from him.

"I had a really good time tonight." I said genuinely, waiting for him to kiss me.

"I'll call you." he said as we stopped at my door. His face closed in on mine and the butterflies that had settled in my stomach went up into a fuss. The final centimeters closed and our lips touched briefly before he pulled away. Warmth threaded through my usually ice cold body. "Goodnight," he said turning to walkaway.

"Wait." I exclaimed, grabbing his shoulder and turning him back toward me. I pressed my lips firmly to his and they remained there for a solid 5 seconds. "You passed." I said, grinning. "Call me," and I sauntered through the front door.


	8. Alec

"_Hey there." Whipping around, I peered through the forest. Nobody seemed to be there._

"_Hello?" I said softly, not really worried because well... I'm a vampire. There was an overcast that day (no surprises there) so my vision wasn't as on point as it should've been. Just as I spotted an off color amongst the bushes, a young man stepped through the trees. My intuition kicked in, and it was clear that he was a vampire too._

"_My name's Alec," he said, flashing a perfect set of pearly whites, "And you are?"_

"_Casey, Casey Cullen." Returning his smile, I continued, "What brings you to Forks?"_

"_Vacation actually, I've been living amongst humans for far too long and I was looking to get in touch with my wild side... if you know what I mean?" His eyes were alluring, but none the less his smile was warm. I simply nodded._

"_You hunt humans?" I already knew the answer by the blood red of his eye color. He simply shrugged._

"_If it's any consolation I don't kill them, but then again who am I to deny nature?" He had a good point._

"_Well if you get tired of nature, I'm sure you could stay with my coven for a night or two, we don't mind housing fellow vampires. Especially if you don't kill humans."_

"_Well that's very umm... generous of you. I may have to take you up on that sometime."_

"_The offer stands as long as you live... per say." He chuckled lightly at that._

"_I'll keep that in mind."_

"_Say, if you hunt humans... then what were you doing out in these woods?"_

"_Like I said, getting in touch with nature. Letting my skin stand in the sun without having to worry if someone sees me. I grow weary of covering up who I am. It's just not healthy." His tone was nonchalant, yet something in his words was very serious. Most of the things he said, I had to agree with. Being the newest member of the Cullens, it was hard to adjust to human life, and I did crave a bit of adventure. Humans were tedious._

"_I definitely agree with you, I could never have put that into such perfect wording." He shrugged again and smiled widely at me._

"_I have a talent,"_

"_Some do..."_

"_Do you have a talent?" he asked, "I mean a special one, you know how some vampires-"_

"_Yes I know what you mean, and I do."_

"_Care to share?" He looked awfully intrigued, it was impossible to resist his innocent curiosity._

"_I don't have to breathe." I was purposely vague._

"_No vampire does." He was clearly confused; it was adorable._

"_I mean to talk, or do anything that requires it. I just don't have to." He raised his eyebrows in surprise._

"_That's impressive."_

"_Isn't it?" I was elated that he was impressed, most vampires, including myself, thought it was lame. "What about you, do you have a talent?"_

"_Maybe," a devilish smirk appeared upon his lips._

"_Well?"_

"_It's kind of complicated, maybe another time?" I couldn't place what emotion his tone was emitting but made me insanely curious._

"_Alright," I nodded, not seeing a point in arguing._

"_If you ever get tired of living amongst the humans, feel free to join me on my 'vacation'." He was seriously inviting me?_

"_I just might have to take you up on that, say I decide to, where can I find you?" I didn't really realise it, but I'd already decided to go._

"_I'll be staying in Seattle. at the Hotel E'clair."_

"_I know the one."_

"_See you around then Casey Cullen." He shot me a wink and ran off before I could say anymore._

…_-...-...-...-_

"How was your date Derek!" Marti exclaimed, running into my room with a big toothy smile on her face.

"It was great." I'm sure my grin matched hers, can I say embarrassing?

"Did you kisssssssssssss her?" she lulled.

"Of course I did." If I wasn't grinning hugely before, I was now. Thank god it was just my little sister.

"Do you looooooooooove her?" Marti giggled.

"Well no, but I reaaaaaaaaaaaaaallly like her. Maybe one day I will," her eyes were wide, "But don't tell anyone." _Could you imagine if _that _got out?_

"Your secrets safe with me!" she announced, before running off saying something about Dora and Boots... whoever they are. Marti got me thinking; _had I ever really liked a girl this much_? I was sure she had a good time on our date... and I planned to call her in a day or two. I really could not wait... which usually I could. What does that mean? I could really use some Doritos right now... Maybe theres some left in the cupboard...

"Nora!..."


End file.
